Northern Union of Lenton
History 1767 In 1767, explorer John Lenton and his crew discovered a large landmass in Weisosaya. John Lenton decided to name it "Lenton" in honor of himself. Shortly after discovering the landmass, Lenton and his crew also discovered tribes of primitive humans who had been living in the landmass ever since the 1200s. The crew began to call them "Native Lentonians". Lenton and his crew began setting up camps on the landmass and were friendly with the Native Lentonians, making peace with them and even trading. 1772 In 1772, peace began to diminish between John Lenton's crew and the Native Lentonians. The peace finally broke when a tribe of Native Lentonians burned down one of the crew's tents, starting an all-out war. For the next five years, gruesome battles would be fought between John Lenton's crew and the Native Lentonians as reinforcements were sent to help. 1777 In 1777, thanks to reinforcements, John Lenton's crew managed to get the Native Lentonians to surrender. As punishment, John Lenton forced the Native Lentonians to hand over a majority of their land and supplies. 2002 In 2002, the settlers of Lenton were united under one government when the Union of Lenton was founded. This managed to drastically reduce crime and bring order to the nation. Peaceful life then began for the Lentonians. 2003 In 2003, Kahar Zamet was elected at the president of the Union of Lenton. Richard Cornelius was also elected as the Secretary of State. The Lentonians now had leaders as a democracy with great potential began to form. 2006 In 2006, the government of the Union of Lenton made Arton City, a city on the east coast of the Union of Lenton, the capital city. 2007 In 2007, the goverment constructed Arton International Port in Arton City. Now, the government and private sector could begin mass trading with other nations. 2024 In 2024, political tensions in the Union of Lenton began to rise. There were arguements over whether the nation's government should be a democracy or dictatorship. 2025 In 2025, the political tensions exploded, causing the Union of Lenton to enter a civil war. It was divided into the Northern and Southern Unions of Lenton. 2028 In 2028, President Kahar Zamet ordered a nuclear bomb be dropped on Southern Union of Lenton. The south was nuked, and they surrendered. As punishment, Northern Union of Lenton took part of their land, including the land that was nuked. The land that was nuked was called the Wastelands, and secretly military testing began there. There is also an attempt made to restore the Union of Lenton, but it fails. 2035 In 2035, Richard Cornelius dies of old age at 92 years old. A massive funeral is held in his honor, and the Richard Cornelius Gladiatorial Ring is built. Later in the year, Southern Union of Lenton declares war on Frostanaia for threatening use of nuclear weapons. Northern Union of Lenton allies with Frostanaia, and they invade Southern Union of Lenton. Evenutally, the three nations stop the fighting. However, Northern Union of Lenton and Frostanaia still remain allies, frequently trading through the river that separates the two nations. Protests also occured in Arton City over hunting. 2036 In 2036, scientists in Northern Union of Lenton perfected human cloning. 2038 In 2038, Northern Union of Lenton's military invaded Maxtopia after aggrevation. Northern Union of Lenton's military also got involved in the Marche Noir Civil War. The NUOLAS-Hiddenburg crashes into Arton City as well. 2039 In 2039, the Marche Noir Civil War ended. The Nations of the Brotherhood was also founded, and Northern Union of Lenton joined it and became its Delegate to the World Assembly. 2040 In 2040, Northern Union of Lenton began producing old-style cars, as well as declaring vigilante justice legal. 2041 In 2041, pro-democracy protests began in Southern Union of Lenton, and Frostanaia and Northern Union of Lenton sent troops to fight Southern Union of Lenton's government. Northern Union of Lenton also liberated the Lenton Tropical Islands from Southern Union of Lenton's grasp. Northern Union of Lenton bombed and robbed Bigtopia, too. Northern Union of Lenton joined The Gaither Creed as well. 2044 In 2044, Lord Kantor, the leader of the Grand Empire of Kantorus, founded the Council of Draenor. Northern Union of Lenton joined it after The Gaither Creed fell apart. 2046 In 2046, scientists from Northern Union of Lenton that were stationed in Southern Union of Lenton were killed. This started another war. The Grand Empire of Kantorus helped Northern Union of Lenton, however the Bongonians allied with Southern Union of Lenton. Eventually, the war ended after soldiers from Northern Union of Lenton and Kantorus destroyed several Southern Union of Lenton weapon factories. 2050 In 2050, the Council of Draenor was absorbed into Atom Trap Region. Northern Union of Lenton also began testing new biological weapons in The Wastelands, and a skirmish broke out with Southern Union of Lenton soldiers on the border. Important People President Kahar Zamet: (President: 2003 - ?) High General Imogen Longfellow (High General: 2035 - 2038) High General Elizabeth Barnes (High General: 2038 - 2057) High General/President Carl Harson (High General: 2058 - 2070, President: 2070 - ?) Chief Scientist Abraham Goethe (Chief Scientist: 2035 - ?) Secretary of Defense Freddy Christmas (Secretary of Defense: 2035 - 2037) Secretary of Defense Chris Sparkle (Secretary of Defense: 2037 - ?) Special Zombie Control 2013 Chosen course of action: Cure Highest Amount of People in Apocalypse: 29 Million Highest Amount of Zombies in Apocalypse: 2 Million Highest Amount of Dead in Apocalypse: 0 Million Important people General Imogen Longfellow Recommendation: Kill zombies. Status: Promoted to High General of the Northern Union of Lenton's military. Professor Abraham Goethe Recommandation: Cure zombies. Status: Chief Scientist of the Northern Union of Lenton science department. Advisor Hillary Dubois Recommendation: Join zombies. Status: Dead, was infected by zombies and then fled to Southern Union of Lenton and was shot.